


~You're finally mine~

by 1Alexa_Kay1



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: A bit of a backround story, Alois Trancy is Daddy, Alpha!Alois Trancy, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Both are grown up, Demon!Alois Trancy, Headcanon, It might suck really bad sorry :(, M/M, Manly Alois Trancy, Mostly smutt I wrote at 4 am, My writings skills suck, OOC (out of character), Omega Verse, Omega!Ciel Phantomhive, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submissive Ciel Phantomhive, not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Alexa_Kay1/pseuds/1Alexa_Kay1
Summary: After 5 long years a demon Alois Trancy came back to claim what is rightfully his~Warning for strong language.





	~You're finally mine~

**Author's Note:**

> Just some smutt i pulled out of my ass at 4 am.   
Warning for strong language.  
This takes place in an AU of mine :) 
> 
> Enough with the chit chat, enjoy~

"Ciel Phantomhive...you are finally mine~"

His words were echoing through the dark room. His precious treasure restrained on the bed, on top of him is the earl Trancy, stronger and more powerful than ever. It's been 5 long years since that fateful night...the night Claude killed him without a second thought and kept his soul inside his own ring thinking that he was in control of the situation.

Foolish demon.

Thanks to Hannah, he's been able to live again a completly different life in Hell, thanks to her saving his soul he is now one of the most powerful demons, nothing compared to the old Alois Trancy... the alpha had grown in his mind and body those five years that passed. His mind vicious, cruel, just as sadistic as it was before, showing no remorse to anyone who tried to get in his way. His body changed as well, toned with the perfect amount of muscles, yes, a body suitable for an alpha like him. Alois Trancy has put all of his past behind, nothing mattered anymore, nothing would never make him feel weak, worthless and vanurable **ever** again.

The old Alois Trancy is dead indeed.

Yet out of all things, there was something <strike>someone</strike> he couldn't forget...earl Ciel Phantomhive. The omega strong and fiery was the best thing he ever saw in his whole life.

Hatred turned into interest, interest turned into passion and passion turned into lust.

The earl wouldn't stop thinking about the bluenette and how much he desired him, how that small boy drove him crazy with every movement, every word that came out of those lucious lips. He returned....he had to earn his prize no matter what, he had to make the younger earl his and his alone, he had to _mark_ him. Is this lust appropriate for a demon? Perhaps this lust could even hide...true love..? Can a demon even love?

The demon quickly forced himself to return to reality. In front of him was a sight he would never want to miss. The tiny earl bouncing up and down on the bed as Alois thrusted even faster, even harder inside this petite body and fuck he felt so good inside.

His legs spread hugging the blond around his waist to bring him even deeper inside of him, to feel his member open his wet and tight hole. Alois gave him a low and husky laugh as he mercilessly spread the omega, his own hands stuck in Ciel's neck and he squeezed and squeezed and squeezed. With every squeeze he made his little butterfly would make such a pathetic noise, perverted, loud and whorish moans could be heard all over again.

"F-Fuck Alois Aaahhh~!! Ahhhh c-choke me more aahhh more~!!!"

Hearing him scream his name in such bliss and demand him to do even more to this weak, trembling and delicate body made Alois loose every bit of composure he had, his demonic eyes lighting up in the dark room, his teeth growing as well and his nails, loud and pleasurable growls along with screams and cries of pleasure filled the room. Alois was scratching, biting, creating marks all over that perfect skin so everyone could see who was the owner of this little puppy. They changed position, Alois quickly turning him around on his belly, holding his ass up as he thrusted inside of him even deeper earning more screams and uncontrollable shaking from the bluenette.

"A-Ahhhh Alois mm--~!!!! Ahhh please p-please mark me~!!! A-Ahhhhh bite me, f-fuck me more, A-Alois~!!!!"

He was screaming for Alois, he wanted so much more from him, he wanted to be marked by the blond. His cute little voice seemed so lost, so demanding yet so submissive to the earl on top of him, his face lost into the pleasure he was recieving. Tears of pleasure and pain filled his eyes and ran down his reddened cheeks, his mouth wide open with his saliva soaking the pillow he was hugging to somehow support his broken body. Without even touching him the omega had finished so many times in his own belly and the bedsheets.

How adorably easy it was to break this body in half, train it and make it suffer from pleasure the demon sure was amused. He groaned and moaned as he felt his own end comming coming soon, smirking and laughing he bend down, mouth close to Ciel's ear, he licked it, sucked on it and growled.

"I'm gonna cum inside you baby~ I'm gonna cum so fucking hard inside your cute little body, you better keep all my sperm inside you, is aaall for you~" Moaning he teased the younger boy and he blushed even more if that's even possible.

"I'm gonna mark you, you're mine Ciel Phantomhive, only mine~!!! My omega, mine to fuck and kiss, mine to hold close and protect, you belong to **me**~~"

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck, c-cum in me, destroy me w-whole Alois, oh y-yesyesyesyesyes~~!!!" Ciel talked fast as if he was trying to breath while also having to bear such strong movements, crying, screaming and mumbling, his face hidden deep into the pillows that gave the alpha easier access to the back of his neck.

Perfect.

He growled in his ear as he thrusted like a maniac, at the end with a hard movement he forced his knot inside Ciel and he came, his cock twitching as it realeased. The alpha couldn't wait any longer, as he was cumming he forced himself on to the exposed neck in front of him, biting him with every power he had. He kept biting and biting with those scary, big and sharp teeth of his earning more painful screams from his mate. After a while he pulled away looking at the beauty in front of him with a wide smile.

"So beautiful Ciel, you are so beautiful~ We are gonna be together forever, you are now my mate~"

That night Alois stayed in bed with Ciel. A demon didn't need sleep but he was more than happy to see his omega sleeping peacefully in Alois's chest while his body still shaked just a little bit. Alois smirked with that and placed a soft, surprisingly loving kiss in Ciel's forehead. This night would never be forgotten by neither of them.


End file.
